Almost all Hypertext systems, including web browsers, provide a facility to create a list of particular sites for quick and easy access. The list is referred as “hotlist” and typically includes a bookmark list, a favorites list, and a history list. Each entry within the hotlist includes a set of Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), which typically identifies the content of a web page. To maintain the hotlist, a user has to manually add, modify or delete the URLs. When a user has a huge collection of URLs corresponding to different profiles in the hotlist, such as news, traveling, shopping, and etc., the user has to manually go through myriads of URLs with multiple profiles in order to select the desired URL listed from the hotlist. As a result, accessing the URL from the hotlist having multiple profiles becomes troublesome due to required manual intervention.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing an efficient technique for web browsing.